catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Renegade Squadron
Renegade Squadron theme songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqNOrvPOA8Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BsftDuGkM4&feature=related Commanders: Firefang - ginger tom with yellow eyes. He has an X scar on both his chest and two claw marks on his neck. Role PLayed by FirePelt Golden - blonde tabby tom with a white muzzle. Role Played by Icestorm. Red - dark ginger tom with many battle scars. Role Played by Nighty98 Squad Leader: Renegade - large black tom with spiky fur and battle scars. Has black eyes. Role Played by FirePelt Squad: Wolfheart - muscular white tom with gray tail, back, and head with black eyes. Role Played by FirePelt Shunji - mottled flame colored she-cat with black ears and paws. Has one red and black eye. Role Played by FirePelt Claw - giant cream tom with black eyes and black paws. Role Played by Nighty98 Ashtalon - ginger tom with darker specks, gray paws, and black eyes. Role Played by Dalton Lily - white she-cat with black eyes. Firecracker - orange tabby tom with green eyes, a white muzzle, and white paws. Roleplayed by Hawkey. 8. 9. Twolegnest Living Room (Camp) Butterfly pads in, "Hello? Is anyone here?" "Out. NOW." A large, spikey black tom snarled. "This is no place for you, ''Butterfly. ''What a vile name.." Firecracker unsheathed wickedly long, curved claws. "Fox-hearted idiot! You have done wrong to come here." His green eyes smoldered with fury. Lily padded out of her room, still shaky from her nightmare. She glanced up at Butterfly, but she didn't really feel like being rude or hostile. Butterfly hisses, spits, and unsheathes her claws, "Who are you? What is this place?" she walks forward, "I haven't done any wrong by coming here! And anyway, Firecracker is a worse name than Butterfly." " I don't know why your here. I suggest you leave unless you wanna get hurt," Renegade spat Firecracker shouldered her away from Renegade. "Do you want a few shredded ears and a bloody nose?" he snarled. Butterfly squares her shoulders. "No. I came here to tell you a prophecy-This place is doomed. It will go back to twolegs. Cats are not safe here." She turns away, "I can't say I care if you all die, however." she mews over her shoulder. Butterfly calmly walks out. Room 1 (Wolfheart and Claw) Wolfheart slithered into his room, and looked around. It was large, and from it's old age, vines where growing into it from the holes in the wall. He looked at the windows. Atleast they still had glass in them. He curled in his nest, looking around more. Claw was scraping his claws against a rock Room 2 (Rainfire and Willowtail) Rainfire: *lies down on a nest* Willowtail laid down on his nest Room 3 (Shunji and Ashtalon) Shunji leapt onto a old couch in the corner of the room. She had made her nest in the corner there. Ashtalon found a little ledge in the other corner, and moved his bed there. He leaped up and lay down. Shunji nodded to him Room 4 (Lily) Lily padded into her room, her tail dragging the ground. She had pleased Renegade today, but how long would that last? She leaped lightly onto the window sill, and gazed out over the landscape. The barren wasteland did not lift her spirits, in fact, it made her feel even worse. :Lily woke up with a start; she had been having a nightmare. Quivering slightly, she rested her head on her paws. Room 5 (Renegade's place of operations) Renegade entered his room and yawned. He leapt up on the old window ledge, staring over a barren wasteland. Sweetcharm padded in. "Um.. excuse me? May I join?" She asked. "No, the last 2 places are for kits only. Leave." "Leave, because you are not welcome here!" Firecracker smelled the intruder's scent and ran inside Renegade's room, teeth bared. Sweetcharm looked at Firecracker. Her eyes wide with fear. A single tear fell from her cheek, then she ran away. The orange tabby tom's fur bristled and he snorted with amusement. "Pathetic, scrawny excuse for a cat!" he snickered after her. Renegade sighed, and padded away. His head was clouded as her curled up in his room."Leave everyone, thats an order." Room 6 (Firecracker) Firecracker padded in, green eyes wide. "I'm so glad I got to join!" He sharpened his claws until they were jagged and sharp on a piece of flint. He made a nest for himself out of dried bracken and bits of moss and curled up in it, and fell asleep. Renegade drifted into and out of his room, making his daily rounds. "If your going to be a member of the RS, you need to lose your friendlyness." Firecracker dipped his head to him, quivering. "Yes sir, sorry sir. I'm still getting used to things." Renegade nodded. "It's fine. Your friendlyness will be the downfall of you in battle. Keep it only towards us." He sat on the couch, tail flicking. "When will we get to battle? I've heard of some rogues in Twolegplace that kill others for sport!" Renegade stopped and turnt around. "We will get to battle when I and or Firefang and Golden give the command, or give us a mission." Firecracker dipped his head. "So be it." The ginger tabby tom leaped off the couch to face his leader. Renegade turnt, and walked towards the door, rounding the corner. "Follow me," He ordered Room 7 (Golden) Golden flashed open his eyes, and he rose to his white paws. He sniffed the air and turned around, feeling as if something was staring right at him. Firefang had been sitting in the door way of the small room. "Hello, Golden. Aren't you still going to BloodClan, or wish to stay here. Your nests still made and ready for you. Just send a message when your coming back." Category:Location